Wicked Little Town
by Oceanborn
Summary: Percival talks about his life and his current problems. Takes place after the burning of the Karayan Village.


"Wicked Little Town"  
  
The days never seem to change anymore, even the daily task just isn't exciting anymore. I thought that joining the Zexen Knights would allow me to prove myself, but it's only left me bored and tired. The same jobs, the same tasks, the same duties, Vinay del Zexay surely wasn't the place I thought it was.  
  
"Percival, still on guard duty?"  
  
Ugh... everyday its the same old thing. Guard duty. What makes matters worse is that this prick thinks he's MY superior. Borus - Feh! The guy couldn't even chase a cutter hare if his life depended on it.  
  
"Come now Borus, all I ever seem to do is my job, unlike people I know."  
  
Borus looked at me throwing a cut-eyed glance. "I suggest you get back to your work Perci, or the Captain might not be to happy" he walked off brushing me aside. The ladies, single or married latched themselves to him. How I hated him - not for the fact that he could pick up more chicks or anything, well... yeah maybe that, but it was just that I had my eyes set on a bigger prize.  
  
The Captain - Chris Lightfellow.  
  
Yes, it was any boy's dream to get into the pants of the Captain. She was a solid brick to get through to, but god, she was certainly more beautiful then anything I've ever seen before. I sound lame obsessing over her, but she really is something else. Usually when a man fantasizes about his princess they are often gracefully, timid, and of course loyal to one man. Chris, you couldn't even call her a princess without her attacking you. She's not graceful in public, she's quite bold and frankly, very blunt. She acts like she's one of the guys, but she still holds a hidden feminine side. This feminine side is what I have yet to see in her.  
  
The Silver Maiden is by far untouchable by man. If Borus and Salome weren't always in my way, I probably COULD have her. Stupid Borus the ugly pretty boy, and mushroom headed Salome. They're so dull, I can't even begin to explain my hate for them. As for other two, of the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen, I have no issues with them.  
  
Today, we were finally leaving this rich town. I hate formality, and yet its something I have to use on a day to day basis. Sure, I'm knightly, but if I stay in places where its very up class, it only makes me think about how much I hated the people here for hurting those from my village.  
  
Sometimes, I think that by working for the Zexen Knights I'm betraying my home roots. The people in Iksay didn't like the idea of me becoming a knight in training, in fact the often suggested that I stick to farming. What good is farming if you've got no passion for it? Well I have passion to be a knight, I wanted to protect them any way I could. They have no faith in me... they said I'd be back in a month, and I proved them wrong. I proved them wrong...  
  
However... They still hate me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Standing there having mental flash backs? I've never seen someone stand in the same place for hours and not realize that he has little horny teenaged girls clinging to him."  
  
"Eh?" GAH! Lord Leo, why didn't you tell me I have people hanging on me!"  
  
Leo chuckled. "It was more fun to watch you stand there with a stoner look on your face. You wouldn't have even realized that these girls were trying to remove your armor with you in it."  
  
A death trap. "Excuse me ladies, but I have somewhere to - ACK! Stop trying to rip my armor off! I need it!"  
  
The girls around just kept giving me their seductive smiles, and their 'I want to get you into bed look', but I really did try to be kind to them. Even if they were trying to have some enjoyment with me. I gently pushed them away, and left them a kind smile - then bolted up the street praying to God that those whores weren't behind me. Surely enough, they were hot on my trail; what luck I was given.  
  
I kept running at a steady pace, feeling the sweat run down my face. "Must... keep... going..." I was at the point of being on my hands and knees. Tired. So very tired. I could really whine about it for hours, and then there she was - Lady Chris.  
  
I threw myself back into smashingly handsome knight mode. "My, Lady Chris, are we departing so soon? I didn't think we we're leaving for Brass Castle so soon!"  
  
She gave me cold glance. "We've had a change in plans, We need to go back to Brass Castle immediately. Seems that the Council was very impressed with us burning down the Karayan Village, although I surely wasn't." She hung her head in sadness. That poor beautiful face, hiding in shame. It was our duty, and surely she couldn't be mad at what she was forced to do... could she? It was an order, and she knew it, and yet somehow in her heart she knew it was wrong. What happened back there wasn't her fault, but the fault of the council.  
  
The council seems to believe that our duty as knights is that we will always crush the opposition with an iron fist; it's true that we can do that, however our goal is to keep the peace. The council has always wanted to expand itself, thus the Zexen Federation wanted to remove the Grasslands from the picture.  
  
Ever since the treaty between the Grassland Tribes and the Zexen Federation, the people have been baffled on either side. The treaty states that people from the Grassland are allowed into Zexen territory, and vise versa. The council has always wanted to destroy the Grasslands and disband it, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think so see the two sides collaborating.  
  
"So what do you plan to do then?" I asked curiously.  
  
Chris glared at me. "Haven't you heard the new orders? We are being deployed at the Great Hollow! We have to make sure that those Grasslanders see what they really are. We don't have a say in this, and if we go behind the council there could be more unnecessary trouble added to our already overloaded list of faults."  
  
"Do you still blame yourself for what had happened at the Karayan Village? When you killed that boy?"  
  
Sadness appeared on her guilt-ridden face. "If I had known it was a mere boy, I would have never hurt him the way I did. I still need to apologize to his friends, and his mother. His death still haunts me... I've had nightmares from it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He had fire in his eyes." Chris paused for a second, then took a breath and continued her story. "He had hate in his eyes, and it was hate for what we had done! I will never forgive myself for killing that boy, and as long as the pain is there, it's going to keep hurting me like a rusty nail thrusting in my chest."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. My own Captain afraid of something? She allowed some little kid's death to wound her? I mean I always believed that she was the fearless one, but that was really unexpected.  
  
How beautiful she looked with hints of sadness in her eyes. I want to hold her close to me, just to comfort her, but Chris certainly isn't the kind of girl to go for that. She's very into her job, she's the hero of Zexen and she would do nothing to betray the country, even in a time of judgment. Everyone had finally came to greet there common positions.  
  
We began perpetration for Brass Castle. Pretty boy Borus blew his women kisses from his horse. Lady Chris was the only one who didn't seem eager to leave in any way, but it was needed. We needed to get away from here - from this place where the rich own everything. Where the council has say in everything which requires no say, and where the poor have little empowerment. This was Vinay del Zexay - the Knight's home, a wicked little town. 


End file.
